


Fireflies

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Day 4, Ereri Week 2015, Fireflies, First attempt at writing angst sorry if it sucks, M/M, Operation tw, blindness tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before, Eren chooses to see fireflies with the most important man in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Levi was surprised Eren hadn’t asked for anything grander. A trip to Disney World, going back to the ocean, traveling the world, or anything would have been more appropriate in Levi’s mind. But Eren’s request had been simple.

_“I want to see fireflies.”_

_“Fireflies?”_

_“Yeah. Fireflies.”_

So Levi was going to make it happen, and despite the request being simple, Levi was going to make sure it was the best experience Eren ever had.

He bought two mason jars to try and catch fireflies. He found the best spot and even figured out the best time to see them. He got a blanket, prepared to make all of Eren’s favorite foods, and got a damn wicker picnic basket, just to get a giggle out of him. 

He had to make this memorable.

After getting everything together, he put it in his car and drove to pick Eren up.

 _“Why fireflies?”_

_“My mom used to take me to see them all the time back when she was alive. We’d make it a picnic, a picnic surrounded by stars, she’d joke. We’d try and catch them, but we were both really bad at it.” Eren laughed, recalling all of his old memories with her. “We’d sit there and sometimes we’d be talking about our lives, sharing jokes, experiences and memories. It was our way to connect and feel happy about everything, despite the fact that my father was never there. And then sometimes we’d be completely silent, just in awe of everything that we were surrounded by, in awe of nature, and in awe of the beauty of life. That’s how she taught me to be so thankful for things, you know. We were thankful to be able to see something so beautiful in something so small. We were thankful to be alive and to be together. But after she died, I never went to see them again.”_

_“So why now?”_

_“I want to be thankful again. To have been able to come back, to have had such an amazing mother, to have such an amazing boyfriend,” he said, failing to fight back a grin at Levi, “and just for everything good thing I’ve ever gone through. And I want to experience that kind of beauty again and remember what it was like to be a kid again, just one last time, you know?”_

While Levi didn’t completely get it, he understood that it was something extremely important to Eren. And if it was something Eren wanted, Levi would do it. Especially now, for this. 

Finally the day of their picnic arrived and after picking Eren up, and he did indeed laugh at the basket, Levi drove all the way to the forest and led Eren to the place he researched was the best to see fireflies.

At first it was dark. Levi started to panic, Eren was here to see fireflies and none were showing up, they didn’t have time to do this again, but if none were coming then --

Little lights suddenly appeared all around them.

At first it was one, then two, and then more and more and more until the pair was completely surrounded.

Levi’s jaw dropped. He had seen fireflies before, but never like this. He had originally thought it would be overwhelming, with the sky full of stars above them and the fireflies around them. And in a way, it was. But it wasn’t bad. Just like Eren had said, it caused awe.

His thought process was interrupted by something being shoved into his upper arm. He turned to see Eren pushing a mason jar towards him, his already open and by his side. Levi could see the silent request in his boyfriend’s face, and with a sigh, resigned himself to becoming a child once more. 

And he did become a child again, running around trying to catch fireflies in vain, actually laughing at his failures. Eren actually caught one at one point and after celebrating for a bit, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and kissed his neck.

“Well I caught you, so we’re even.”

When they eventually sat back down, Eren pushed Levi back down onto the blanket and rested his own head in the other man’s shoulder. He leaned up and kissed Levi’s cheek. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

Levi looked down at the big brunette pile of hair on his shoulder and pressed a kissed into it. “Anything for you.” 

“I’m glad I came here with you. And to be honest, I’m kind of glad I didn’t go back to the same place as I went to with my mom.”

“Why not?”

“Because I think I’d get really emotional if I went there.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not spend tonight mourning, you know? And that was my mom’s and my place, but this is our place. I’ll remember this night with you forever.”

“And if you don’t, I’ll be there to remind you.”

Eren sat up and looked at him. “Will you? Even after tomorrow?”

Levi sat up as well and met Eren’s gaze. “Of course I will.”

“I’m going to be blind, Levi. _Blind._ You’re probably going to have to take care of me.”

“Like I already don’t.”

“But it’ll be different now. Everything’s going to change!” Eren was suddenly angry.

Levi cupped Eren’s face gently. “Eren. I fell in love with _you_ , not with your eyesight. As long as you stay the same energetic, optimistic, sarcastic little shit I met four years ago, I’m not going anywhere. As long as you want me by your side, I’ll be here. I have no plans of leaving you anytime soon.”

“No one ever plans on breaking up with someone, but it always happens. What if I change? What if I become too much of a burden on you? I’m already pretty hard to deal with but --” 

“You won’t.”

“What?”

“You won’t be a burden and you’re not going to change.”

“How do you know that?” Tears started to pool in his eyes.

Levi used his thumbs to wipe Eren’s eyes gently. “I know _you_. You’ve gone through so much, from your dad leaving to your mom passing away, you’ve been through so much and you’ve come out like this. You get through this operation and becoming blind. It’s going to be rough for a while, but you’ll come out of it and still be you. A lot of things will change but what’s important and what’s in here,” Levi poked Eren’s chest roughly, “will not change. Do you get it now?”

Eren pulled his face free from Levi’s grip only to wrap his arms around the other’s neck and bury his face into it as well. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist just as quickly.

They were like that for who knows how long, just curled around each other in a silence only broken by a quiet sob or sniffle from Eren. 

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Hey!” Eren shoved him playfully.

“I love you too, brat,” Levi said, smirking. He kissed Eren lightly. “Now would you pay attention? These fireflies aren’t going to stick around forever.”

“Yeah but you are.”

Eren lightly kissed Levi again, finished off with a smirk of course, before lying back down and enjoying a picnic surrounded by stars for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear (and this may be my fault because I tried to make it kind of vague in the beginning and just never say what was happening straight out), Eren's supposed to have the same thing that Isaac from TFIOS has and just like Isaac, Eren's supposed to go blind. I hope this somewhat came through, but here's clarification anyway. Not the best thing an author should resort to, but eyyyy. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr, [ ninja-panda-lover](ninja-panda-lover.tumblr.com)! I don't bite :)


End file.
